Jack Be Nimble
by under.the.bridge.downtown
Summary: After about 60 years it became a kind of game for the two of them, not that either one would ever admit that. Winnie loved coming up with new ways to torture Frost and Jack got a real kick out of trying to sneak past her designs. He never succeeded of course but that hadn't stopped him from trying to get into Santa's workshop.


The first time Jack Frost tried to break into her workshop, he at least had the common decency to wait until August. Moon forbid he'd tried during the rush season in December. Then she really would have had a reason to slice him in two. But then again, maybe he should try so Winnie would have a valid excuse for shredding him into bits.

Her father had been on vacation, in Australia of all places. Something about dingo hunting with Uncle Bunnymund. She hadn't been listening, too excited for a chance to finally show him what she was capable of. She'd practically been running things behind the scenes for 150 years by then and yet he still only saw her as a child.

That had also been before she'd had the alarms installed, so he'd gotten farther than he ever would again. All the way to the third gate in fact. Oh how that still irked her. How had he gotten so far undetected? Useless yeti's, if she hadn't been walking by the door, he would have sneaked his way in and destroyed everything!

But as it just so happened, she was walking by and it wasn't December, so that boy didn't stand a chance.

Winnie had been running herself ragged, trying to make sure everything ran perfectly. She had already doubled the toy to child ratio and decreased the number of elf related accidents and Papa had only been gone a week.

She walked along the edge of the walls, balancing a large mug of tea in one hand and a clipboard in the other. Not hot chocolate with candy cane straws and not eggnog, she couldn't stand either. Her cup was black, not red or green. Her clothes were plain with no red and white fur trimming in sight. Ever since she was 200 years old, she'd done everything in her power to separate herself from Christmas. To be her own person. She'd even gone as far as to make Easter her official favourite holiday, Papa hadn't been impressed with that one.

But her father was getting older and although he would never admit it, his mind was beginning to wander. She could see it in his eyes, the way he would drift away longer and longer each time. He'd forget little things like dates and where he left his keys. When it started, it didn't seem like a big deal. But as they both aged, Winter knew she had to start picking up his slack. As much as she moaned about Christmas, the wonder and magic it brought couldn't go out like a candle. She wouldn't let it.

The wall was quiet and peaceful, the perfect place for her to escape the yapping of idiotic elves and groaning of overworked yeti's. The air was cold and dry, the wind had calmed to a breeze and the sky was completely clear of clouds. She jumped to sit in the banister, legs dangling dangerously over the edge. The thought of falling never crossed her mind, even as the wind picked up and a shiver shook through her grey sweater. Tiny snowflakes began to dance with the gusts, spinning and diving around her head. Winnie allowed herself a chuckle, rising to stand on a post and fling her arms out wide. Maybe an especially strong northern wind would pick her up and take her away.

"That's pretty dangerous you know."

Winnie dropped into a crouch, rapier already pointed. She looked left, then right but no one was there. Uncurling slowly, she kept her arms in a defensive position.

"You could fall and we wouldn't want that."

There it was again! She spun quickly, flinging her blade forward into...thin air?

"Trixie? That better not be you! I swear if you turn my hair green again I'll dump you into the wrapping machine!" She called out in the ravine, feeling incredibly foolish.

"Ouch, you're really comparing me to that miscreant? That hurts St. North." AHA! Flipping from her perch, Winter twisted her arm upwards, successfully catching the tip of her sword and yanking the culprit down into a heap on the ground. She landed gracefully while whoever this was was dumped into a groaning pile. Did she kill it? She tested with a swift kick of her boot. Oh, nope it was still moving. Good, less paperwork that way.

"Alright you idiot, stand up." She didn't lift the blade from its offensive position, standing tall and grounded. With another loud moan the material shifted and the person stood. It took her a seconds to recognize him, he'd let his hair grow and he had finally ditched that ratty cape but there was no mistaking those stupid eyes.

"Oh for fucks sake Jack!" She dropped the sword, placing it back into it's rightful place at her hip and picked up the fallen clipboard.

"Hiya Winnie! It's been a long - OUCH!" She smacked him over the head with her papers.

"What was that- HEY!" This time she elbowed him in the side, herding him towards the door.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! No Jack, you are not getting in!" Winter grabbed his left ear and gave it a sharp twist, dragging him behind her.

"Oh come just a quick peak!" She twisted again. "Ow! Moon, woman would you let go!"

"I said no! You'll ruin everything!"

"I won't tell if you won't!" She felt him try to maneuver around her, probably still using that trick with his staff to trip people. Winnie just hopped over it and tossed him into the elevator. The elf that was using it took one look at her and was quick to disappear.

"Stupid fucking elves." She mumbled. "Stupid fucking Jack Frost."

"What was that? Did I hear my name?" Jack had gotten to his feet, rubbing his now very red ear and leaning against his stick. Winnie spun around, shoving her finger into his face and forcing him back against the wall.

"Jack Frost you were forbidden from the North Pole 60 years ago after sinking an entire Northern Exploration! How in the hell did you get past the guards?"

"Who, Phil and Benny? Pah they're about as sharp as a marble." The elevator dinged and Winter took hold of his other ear.

"Oh come on! Ow-is this really-OUCH-necessary Winnie?!"

"I know the second I take my eyes off you, you'll be in the workshop faster than I can say mistletoe. Now march mister!" They finally made it to the first gate, where both Yeti's were leaning against each other with empty cups dangling from their hands. Winter gave Jack a shove, making sure he landed in a particularly large pile of snow.

"And stay out!" She slammed the gate closed, leaning back against the doors and sinking to the ground. That could have been a disaster. Jack Frost in Santa's workshop? That's like giving Trixie free reign of Easter! All hell would break loose!

"Awww Winnie don't be mad." Jack's voice was muffled by the door, but she could still hear him.

"Go home Jack!" She yelled back. "Go bother Trixie or Sandy, hell go stir up a snow storm in Japan for all I care! Just get out of my hair!" She waited until she was sure he was gone before walking back towards the office. Just as she was about the step onto the elevator, her feet slipped out from under her and she cracked her skull on a patch of ice that hadn't been there on the way down.

"JACK!"

On the breeze, everyone could hear a chuckle.

* * *

The second time he'd tried to get in, Winnie had been prepared. She'd doubled the guards, tripled security measures and had a special 'Jack Frost' alarm system installed. Her father had just laughed and patted her on the head, Tooth thought she was being a bit excessive but Bunny had all but begged for an alarm of his own. Winnie knew he'd be back, it was just a matter of when.

He'd waited a decade, just to be sure he'd catch that Ice Queen off of her guard. He was sure he could get in this time, he just had to wait until it got dark. That had been the flaw in his last attempt. If he had left Winnie alone, he totally could have made it. Jack plastered his back to the outer walls, peaking around the corner at his first obstacle.

The First Gate.

It looked void of anything living, but then again, so did most of the arctic. He took a step. Nothing happened. Okay, so far so good. He took another and another before jumping over the wall and landing softly balanced on the top of his staff.

"Well that was easy." He announced.

"Gotcha!"

"What the-HEY!" A net dropped from the ceiling, pinning Jack to the ground while his staff slid into the hands of none other than Winter St. North.

"Winnie!" Jack whined like a child, twitching around and only managing to get himself more tangled up. Winter laughed from her seat on by the wall, hand still resting on the lever that had released the net.

"Like it Jack? I designed the trigger system myself. Of course the alarm had gone off the moment you stepped on arctic ground. That I had to get Trixie to come up with. She is such a clever little thing." She laughed when she heard Jack curse the trickster under his breath. She have to give her friend a warning to stay out of his way for a while. She stood, dragging his source of power behind her none too gently, making sure it banged and bashed against the floor. She saw him wince and gave it an extra crack for good measure before stopping in front of him.

"Sorry Frost, not this time." Hooking the net on the end of his staff, she lifted it away, giving him the chance to crawl out. She tossed that stupid stick at him, scowling when he gave it a quick kiss before resting it on his shoulders.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off of your face Jack Frost and get out of my pole." Tossing her white hair over one shoulder, Winnie began the trek back up.

"You know Winnie, one of these days I'm gonna get in and you won't be able to stop me." Jack called, still smirking as she walked away.

Winter gave a wave over her shoulder. "Drop dead Frost."

"In your dreams St. North."

* * *

His third, fourth and fifth attempts went just as well. Each time the alarm gave Winter all the warning she needed to make sure he never got to the third gate again. She had to keep changing up her strategy of course, Jack was many things; childish, impulsive, annoying, idiotic...did she mention childish? But unfortunately, he wasn't stupid.

After about 60 years it became a kind of game for the two of them, not that either one would ever admit that. Winnie loved coming up with new ways to torture Frost and Jack got a real kick out of trying to sneak past her designs. He never succeeded of course but that hadn't stopped him from trying.

There were catapults and crocodile filled moats. Winnie installed toy fighter jets to shoot beans in rapid succession, made pressure sensitive trap doors and even took inspiration from that great new film. She couldn't really remember what it was about, but the giant boulder idea had been genius. One of her happiest memories was watching Jack scramble down the ice tunnel while a three ton rock tried to squish him.

But the best ploy yet had been the mechanical killer bees she had spent 30 years tinkering with. For someone like her, 30 years past by in the blink of an eye but they had been worth every late night, bruise and blister. She had thought about incorporating some numbing venom into their stingers, but Sandy had talked her out of that plot. She'd just had to settle for a series of painful stings and the sweet lullaby of Jack Frosts screams.

He waited a half century before trying to sneak into her workshop again.


End file.
